


The Master and Stitch

by Kyni, OrphielBurrito



Series: Of time and universes [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff so sweet it's rotting your teeth, I disgust myself with this amount of fluff, Lilo and Stitch - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/pseuds/OrphielBurrito
Summary: It's a quiet night in the Doctor's TARDIS and they find the Master watching a movie - a Disney movie, of all things! But as they learn of the movie's plot, they understand a bit better why their nemesis is enjoying it so much.





	The Master and Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am very ashamed of the amount of RIDICULOUS FLUFF in there. But it needed to get out because Kyni and I saw the similarities between Stitch and the Master years ago and there was never anything written about that so, there. There you go. A fluff. Did I mention I am *terrible* at fluff?

The Master was snuggled on the couch, a cup of tea warm in his hands, a blanket over him. A proper grandfather. Perhaps the kids were somehow right in calling him grandpa after all... The Doctor chuckled and slid by his side, finding their usual place right against his body, his arm wrapped around them.

“What are you watching?” asked the Doctor, raising a curious eyebrow at the screen that was showing animated pictures. The living room where the two Time Lords liked to spend their most quiet evenings was small, just big enough for a soft couch surrounded by overflooding shelves, a small table and the cinema screen – actually more like a projection on a perfectly smooth and white wall. When no movie was playing, the screen showed a starry night complete with nebulae and galaxies, or whatever image the Doctor fancied at the moment. Long strands of ivy curled around the heavy wood of the shelves, sometimes merging with the books themselves, or so it seemed. Anyone looking hard enough would realize that the support of the couch was made out of roots intertwining and carrying the fluffiest, softest mattresses and cushions that the Doctor could conjure. Just snuggling in this setting was the pair's favourite activity after a draining adventure, an activity that rarely lasted very long due to... distractions. But this time, the Master seemed pretty adamant on watching his movie.

“It's called _Lilo and Stitch,”_ he explained, tucking the Doctor under the polar fleece blanket. 

“It's... what is it about? It looks like a... a Disney movie of some sort?

\- It is.

\- Since when do you watch that kind of... thing?

\- Oh, my dear, Disney movies are  _classics._ For someone who spends so much time on Earth, you are very ignorant of their culture.

\- This is not culture, this is for children.

\- Oh? And things for children are bad? True, you never do anything for children. For example, you don't blow bubbles whenever you can, or own a gigantic teddy bear, or draw with glitter  _on walls,_ or throw tantrums when you're hungry or whine when you couldn't sleep enough. Not at all. Not you. Never.”

The Doctor pouted for a second or two before admitting defeat. 

“Fine. Fine. I just don't usually take the time to watch movies. They're so _long._

\- I'm not asking you to stay,” smiled the Master. “I know getting you to sit still for over an hour is torture but I do prefer when this torture is consensual and pleasurable for us both.”

His smile grew larger when his old nemesis hid their face in his neck to hide their blushing. It was so _easy._ They could get incredibly dirty in certain circumstances but as a general rule, they acted like a prude. Once the Master had realized that he could make the Doctor blush, he made sure to spice up his discourse with frequent innuendos just to stir that reaction out of them.

“Will you at least be so kind as to tell me what it is about? I may get some insight as to why you are enjoying this...

\- This,” answered the Master while he poked their cheek to show their blushing, “this I enjoy all the time. The movie... it's about an alien creature designed to kill and destroy everything who escapes the government of his own planet and the death sentence that they placed on him. He lands on Earth. That's the blue thing over there.”

The Doctor perked up and stared at the screen. A creature designed to kill and destroy, sent to its death by its government, escaping to Earth? That sounded familiar.

“And on Earth, he gets adopted by this family, by this little girl. She's all alone, she's lost her parents and her sister is trying hard to raise her, but she can't deal with everything all the time. She doesn't have friends because she's a bit... eccentric. She goes into the sea to feed a magical fish that controls the weather. She's curious and bright and when she sees the alien, she takes an immediate liking to him, because he's strong and aggressive like she can be, and he doesn't seem like he can die easily.”

The Doctor didn't comment. They gulped and slid a hand on the Master's thigh, just to touch him more, to be closer.

“And at first, the alien doesn't like being on Earth, in this family. He wants to kill and destroy, that's what he's been programmed for. Of course, his planet has sent people to capture and neutralize him, but he figures that by staying with the girl, he can escape them. He uses her. But slowly he becomes a part of the family, a real family, and he discovers that he doesn't need to kill and destroy because he has other reasons to live.”

As his old friend remained silent and focused on the screen, the Master decided to put the movie back on. He liked that movie very much, without exactly knowing why. It was very silly, but the kind of silly that could make him feel good, for some unknown reason.

The Doctor chuckled and whispered something he didn't quite hear.

_They even got your facial expressions down._

It didn't matter that he couldn't hear. Because in the end, much like the blue alien in that silly movie, he'd found a family – and maybe, just maybe, another reason to live.

 


End file.
